


Quietly We Wait

by Rennix



Series: Of the Elements [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Avengers are chill too, Dragon Tony, Loki doesn't, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, No one likes Fury, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Thor's a good bro, Well - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennix/pseuds/Rennix
Summary: Steve sighs, “So we wait.”“Yes, Captain, we wait.”





	Quietly We Wait

Loki didn’t tell Fury anything.

 

The Director had done his best to back Loki into a corner, but Anthony was off world and safe, there was hardly anything Fury could do that would have Loki giving away something that wasn’t his in the first place. In the end, the Director had left with nothing but a headache for his troubles. His trench coat the only sound in the room as he turned away to leave. 

Loki had spent far too long staring down another man with an eyepatch. Fury was nothing.

The room was silent after the Director departed. Thor standing quietly to Loki’s right, looking at his brother before someone lightly cleared their throat behind the two -it was soft and hesitant, so it had to be Banner. Loki looked over his shoulder towards the scientist.

“Can you tell _us_ what that was about?”

The group of heroes all looked at Loki. Barton was sitting on a table, Romanov standing beside him. Rogers and Banner stood close by, the Captain still holding his shield, and Banner in a new change of clothes. Many of them only had a few deep gashes and some bruising on them. They would have been far worse had Anthony not stepped in. Loki looked towards Thor, who returned his eye contact and silently nodded. Loki sighed.

“Yes, but not here.”

 

* * *

 

The penthouse was the one place Loki felt the safest. After finding out about what Anthony truly was, he had taken it upon himself to place numerous wards around the place. Anthony said he had never done so simply because he knew the moment a mage came close, they’d be able to feel them. He was meant to be a mortal, nothing else. Plus, Anthony felt he was more than capable of handling himself. Loki hadn’t wanted to risk it though.

Even with the Avengers around, and Thor standing by his side, the hole that Anthony’s presence left is noticeable. Well, might as well get on with it. He did find it tedious, having to explain it from the beginning, but there was no other way to start.

“There was a time when none of the nine realms existed.” He said, eyes focused on his hand as he picked at it. A tick of his, as Anthony had called it. “There was no land, sky, or sea, only a bottomless abyss known as Ginnungagap. It is from this chasm that a giant called Ymir was born from, and it is beside Ymir that Anthony, and those like him, were born. Beings made entirely of magic that have been here since the very beginning. They are meant to keep balance in the worlds; balance between the elements that Ginnungagap created so one does not overpower the other. They are practically considered myths now, as seeing one is rare, and getting close enough to touch one even more so. Many in the nine realms want to kill them so they can say that they were able to take down a being of Ginnungagap, like Odin took down Ymir.” 

Thor hums in agreement, “Aye, I myself wanted to do the same once, but mother stopped me. They are creatures far more powerful than even us - god-killers some have come to call them.”

“None have ever come back from trying to kill one.” Loki adds, “Like I said, it has been centuries since any have been seen, they are incredibly adept at staying hidden if they want to. I found out due to a simple slip up on Anthony’s part. He almost fled then, but I managed to talk him away from believing I would do anything to harm him.” 

Things quiet down for a moment as the team takes in what they’ve been told.

“What about that other dragon that showed up today? Why was it here - why even show itself?” Steve asks, arms crossed as Thor and Loki looked towards one another. Thor shrugs, and Loki can’t help but do the same.

“I am not sure. Aside from knowing where they come from, and what is said to be their purpose, little is known about them. There are stories about fights happening between them, which are said to be the reason why some realms are covered in ice, or consumed by fire. Those are the results if one is killed on a realm it has claimed as its own. It is also said that their fights are long, and far more damaging than the one we witnessed. I have no knowledge of why that would be, but the other is dead now, so it is of little concern.”

“You’re sure of that?” Romanov asks, her stance far more relaxed than some of the others, but Loki knows she is paying just as close attention.

“Yes, there is no coming back from any of that. The other one is most certainly dead.” Thor and he both know how powerful the dragons of Ginnungagap are, and they know that after being taken down by one, there is no recovering. Not even if the opponent is of the same strength.

“So wait, does that mean Earth is claimed by Tony?” Barton questions. Loki knew he always liked Barton for a reason.

“Yes, it does.” Barton lets out a small, incredulous laugh. Loki chooses not to comment on it.

“Tony is coming back though... right?” Banner’s sudden words ring out loudly in the room, and everyone knows it’s a question they want an answer to.

Loki‘s eyes quickly land on him, and it’s plain to see that the good doctor is worried; worried that Anthony is gone for good. Loki sighs as his eyes drift away.

“I don’t know.” He admits. “He came here to keep himself hidden, but now with SHIELD is aware.. I don’t know.” Loki finishes, an edge of agitation creeping into his voice.

“What about going and looking for him? Can’t we -“ Loki shakes his head toward Rogers.

“No. Anthony is a being far older than even Odin himself. He’s had lifetimes to learn how to keep himself hidden. He won’t want to be found, and if he doesn’t wish to be found, then he won’t be.”

Steve sighs, “So we wait.”

“Yes, Captain, we wait.”

 

Loki could only hope the wait would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I dislike world building and all that jazz. Like.. with a burning _passion_. I'm not good at it. Be gentle.  
>  This has also been sitting in my files for the longest time. I just never knew how to work it all out exactly. This little thing fought me tooth and nail. I finally thought "enough is enough" and posted it. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> On the bright side, the next update for this series should be in about a week or so! It's all written out, aaaand it's probably my favorite one outta all of these. Just saying.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!
> 
> (also there was a part were Loki did a little spell to keep the Avengers quiet, and despite reading endless fics where Loki uses magic, I couldn't do it. flops)


End file.
